ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation
Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation is a collection ("festival") of short animated films which annually tours theaters, film festivals, and college campuses in North America. It was founded in 1977 by Craig "Spike" Decker and Mike Gribble. The last volume is from 2005. Background The festival is presented annually in La Jolla and then tours to theatres, film festivals, and college campuses in about a dozen North American cities. * The Festival of Animation, later renamed the Classic Festival of Animation, was the original format, started in 1977, and continued into the early 2000s. * The Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation started in 1990 and ran alongside the original festival (which was renamed the Classic festival in this context), becoming the sole festival in the early 2000s as the Classic festival was phased out. * The New Generation Animation Festival was introduced in February 2010, and is a new show that is distributed along with the Sick and Twisted. "For years now I've had films that didn't quite fit into the Sick and Twisted category, films that are more sophisticated and artistic but at the same of high production value, over-the-top humorous and really an introduction on what's new on the pop cult landscape. History Mellow Manor Productions, Inc. was founded by Craig "Spike" Decker and Mike Gribble, popularly known as "Spike & Mike". Mellow Manor is named after the famed Victorian house in Riverside where Spike, Mike and many others lived in a communal setting. Although Mike Gribble died from cancer in August 1994, Spike continues to produce touring theatrical festivals of animated short film collections. Decker and Gribble, aka "Spike and Mike", began by founding Mellow Manor Productions, Inc. in Riverside, California in the 1970s as a means of promoting rock bands and special screenings of horror films as well as movie classics. After spending the summer of 1977 giving out flyers for the Fantastic Animation Festival, they decided to focus on presenting packages of animated films themselves, known as the Festival of Animation (now called "Classic Festival of Animation") in venues across the country. The Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation began in 1990 at Wheeler Auditorium at UC Berkeley. This is an unrated, adult version of the regular program mainly featuring gross-out cartoons. In the Festival's early days, Spike and Mike would take the stage and introduce the films. Frequently Spike's dog "Scottie" would take the stage and be driven to shred just about anything (up to the size of a two-man inflatable raft) by the audience cheers and applause. In the 1990s, Spike and Mike produced two annual tours - both Classic and Sick and Twisted - but by the early 2000s, the Classic Festival of Animation was entirely phased out by Sick and Twisted Festival. Before the "Festival of Animation" it was difficult to see independent, experimental, and foreign animation. Spike and Mike went on yearly worldwide film hunting expeditions. They signed-on animation from the National Film Board of Canada, Cal Arts, Sheridan, Royal College of Art, Annecy, and select studios active amongst the art-house scene that did not have a public venue. This Festival has come to be known as destination avant garde. In the 1990s Spike & Mike screened early films from such animators as Nick Park, Marv Newland, Tim Burton, Barry Purves, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Will Vinton, and more. The shows have toured in theaters, film festivals such as (Cannes, Sundance, Annecy), college campuses, and dynamic events such as the Vans Warped Tour, the Winter X Games, and with the nu-metal band Korn. Initially, Spike and Mike produced the Classic Festival and later both the Classic and Sick and Twisted simultaneously, but by the early 2000s the "Classic Festival of Animation" was phased into hiatus by the "Sick and Twisted Festival." The Festival (meaning the current show) premieres a new cavalcade of cinema fantastic annually. Spike and Mike's "New Generation Animation" was created in place of the Classic Festival to show films that did not fit into the category of "sick and twisted." Popular contributors In the 1990s, Spike and Mike showed work from animators such as Craig McCracken, Miles Thompson, Danny Antonucci, Dave Smith, Steve Fonti, Craig Kellman, Mike Judge and many more. Several films under Spike and Mike's Mellow Manor Productions were funded either partially or entirely from concept to completion (such as Mike Judge's first Beavis and Butthead films). Working beyond their initial projects, many of these artists have become prominent in the industry and independent creatives, commercial artists, painters, screenwriters, and designers. Several notables and their work have gone on to be nominated for or won Oscars, Emmys, Annie Awards, and other honors. Before the Festival of Animation it was difficult to see independent or foreign animation. Spike and Mike found animation from the Canada National Film Board and CalArts that did not have a public venue. In the 1990s they screened early films from such animators as Nick Park, Marv Newland, Tim Burton, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Will Vinton. Spike and Mike would sometimes fund films to be shown in their festivals. After Mike Judge’s first Beavis and Butt-head became popular with the Sick and Twisted crowd, Spike and Mike funded his next shorts and brought other animator's creative concepts to the big screen. Prominent animators and contributions *Danny Antonucci (creator of Ed, Edd n Eddy): Lupo the Butcher *Don Hertzfeldt: Ah L'amour, Genre, Lily and Jim, Billy's Balloon, Rejected *Mike Judge: Beavis and Butt-Head: "Frog Baseball", "Peace, Love & Understanding" *Bill Plympton: Your Face, 25 Ways to Quit Smoking, Eat *Craig McCracken (creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Wander Over Yonder): No Neck Joe *Marv Newland: Bambi Meets Godzilla *John R. Dilworth (creator of Courage the Cowardly Dog): The Dirdy Birdy *Matt Stone and Trey Parker (creators of South Park): The Spirit Of Christmas *Nick Park (creator of Wallace And Gromit) *Breehn Burns (creator of Dr. Tran) *Kenn Navarro (creator of Happy Tree Friends) *Eric Fogel (creator of Celebrity Deathmatch): Mutilator *John Lasseter (director of Toy Story): Red's Dream, Tin Toy *Andrew Stanton (director of Finding Nemo): A Story *Patrick Smith (director of MTV's Daria): Drink and Puppet *Joe Murray (creator of Rocko's Modern Life, Camp Lazlo and Let's Go Luna!): The Chore and My Dog Zero *Marc Wilson and Robert Darling (Creators of The Tex and Louie Show) * Craig Bartlett (creator of Hey Arnold!): Arnold Escapes From Church and The Arnold Waltz *Barry Purves (animator, director, and writer of Screen Play) *Pete Docter (animator, director, and writer of Up, Monsters, Inc.): Winter, Palm Springs, Next Door *Lance Kramer (animator and director of Futurama) *Shane Acker (creator of 9) *J. G. Quintel (creator of Regular Show): 2 in the AM PM * Ben Gluck (animator and director of Man's Best Friend, Alpha and Omega) * Alison Snowden and David Fine (creators of Bob and Margaret) * PES (director of Fresh Guacamole) * Ethan Partington * John A. Davis (animator, director, and writer of Santa vs. the Snowman 3D, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Chris Wedge (director of Ice Age): Tuber's Two-Step, Balloon Guy, Bunny * Ralph Eggleston: For the Birds * Orrin Zucker (animator and director of It's Jerry Time!) *Aaron Springer (writer for SpongeBob SquarePants and creator of Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer): Baby's New Formula Spike & Mike's (Classic) Festival of Animation Volume 1 (1991) *1. HOW TO KISS - Bill Plympton, USA (8:00) *2. SNOOKLES - Juliet Stroud/CalArts, USA (3:00) *3. PRIMITI TOO TAA - Ed Ackerman/Colin Morton, Canada (6:00) *4. THE THING WHAT LURKED IN THE TUB - David Wasson, USA (3:00) *5. A STORY - Andrew Stanton/CalArts, USA (5:00) *6. FEET OF SONG - Erica Russell, UK (6:00) *7. CHARADE - Jon Minnis/Sheridan College, Canada (6:00) *8. THE HILL FARM - Mark Baker/National Film & Television School, UK (18:00) *9. WESTERN - Gabor Homolya/Pannonia Film, Hungary (2:00) *10. PARTICLE DREAMS - Karl Sims, USA (2:00) *11. WINTER - Pete Docter, USA (3:00) *12. LEA PRESS-ON LIMBS - Chris Miller, USA (1:48) *13. BAMBI MEETS GODZILLA - Marv Newland, USA (2:00) *14. TANGO - Zbigniew Rybczynski, Poland (8:00) Volume 2 (1993) * JEAN JEAN AND THE EVIL CAT - Walter Santucci, USA (2:00) * LICENSE TO KILL - Teresa Lang, Canada (2:45) * LA PISTA - Gianluigi Toccafondo/Simona Mulazzani, Italy (2:00) * ADAM - Peter Lord/Aardman Animations, UK (4:00) * NEGATIVE MAN - Cathy Joritz, USA (2:30) * SINGING DING-A-LINGS - Lance Kramer, USA (4:00) * THE LOG - C. Kushnirov, USSR (2:45) * NEXT DOOR - Pete Docter, USA (2:15) * CREATURE COMFORTS AT HOME - Aardman Animations, UK (4:40) * THE STREETSWEEPER - Serge Elissalde, France (4:15) * VISIONS FROM THE AMAZON - Nancy Kato, USA (2:50) * AMORE BACIAMI - Oliver Harrison, UK (3:00) * GRASSHOPPERS - Bruno Bozzetto, Italy (8:30) * MANIPULATION - Daniel Greaves, UK (6:20) * PANSPERMIA - Karl Sims, USA (1:30) * THE BIG FAT WORLD OF SCIENCE - Mike Wellins, USA (4:39) * DINKO'S DAY - Michael Cachuela, USA (1:47) * CREATURE COMFORTS - Nick Park, Aardman Animations, UK (5:00) Volume 3 (1996) *SCREENPLAY - Barry J.C. Purves, Great Britain (10:50) *FRANNIES CHRISTMAS - Mike Mitchell, USA, 1993 (2:00) *STREETSWEEPER - Serge Elissalde, France, 1990 (6:20) *DIRDY BIRDY - John R. Dilworth, USA, 1994 (7:00) *BLINDSCAPE - Stephen Palmer, Great Britain, 1993 (8:00) *THE MONK AND THE FISH - Michael Dudok De Wit, France/Holland, 1994 (6:00) *IDDY BIDDY BEAT BOY - Mo Willems, USA, 1993 (4:30) *BRITANNIA - Joanna Quinn, Great Britain, 1993 (7:30) Volume 4 (1997) *Genre - Don Hertzfeldt (5:30) *Mons the Cat - Pjotr Sapegin (5:30) *Nose Hair - Bill Plympton (6:40) *Hilary - Anthony Hodgson (8:56) *Stressed - Karen Kelly (7:40) *Gagarin - Alexij Kharitidi (3:35) *Janitor - Vanessa Schwartz (4:30) Volume 5 (1999) *Balance - Christophe and Wolfgang Lauenstein *Hand in hand - Lasse Persson *T.R.A.N.S.I.T. - Piet Kroon *Bambi meets Godzilla - Marv Newland *Son of Bambi meets Godzilla - Eric Fernandes *Lily and Jim - Don Hertzfeldt *Devil went down to Georgia - Mike Johnson *Bingo - Alias Wavefront *Ah, l'amour - Don Hertzfeldt *Frühling - Silke Parzich Volume 6 (2000) *BSSS - Felix Gonnert *Ghost of Stephen Foster - Raymond S. Persi and Matthew Nastuk *Slim Pickings - Anthony Lucas *One Day a Man Bought a House - Pjotr Sapegin *Panther - Vuk Jevremovic *Tightrope - Digital Domain, Inc. *The Queen's Monastery - Pearly Oyster Productions *Graveyard Jamboree with Mysterious Mose - Mark Caballero and Seamus Webb *Billy's Balloon - Don Hertzfeldt Volume 7 (2001) *1. Bambi Meets Godzilla *2. Ah, Pook is Here *3. Slim Pickings *4. Monkey vs. Robot *5. Tightrope *6. Chicken Soup *7. Nose Hair *8. Graveyard Jamboree with Mysterious Mose *9. Barflies *10. Panther *11. Bsss *12. The Queen's Monastery *13. Frühling *14. Son of Bambi Meets Godzilla Cutting Edge Classics: Favorites from the Classic Festival of Animation (2004) *1. An Old Story - Zohar Shahar (1:20) *2. Brother - Adam Elliot (Australian Film Critics Award for Best Australian Short Film) (8:00) *3. Drink - Patrick Smith (4:30) *4. Hello, Dolly - Mariko Hoshi (Winner of the Special Jury Prize - Leonard Prix 2000) (Parma, Italy) (3:00) *5. Iddy Biddy Beat Boy - Mo Willems (4:30) *6. Insect Poetry - Marilyn Zornado (6:00) *7. Little Milosh - Jakub Pistecky (Best Canadian Film at the Student Animation Festival of Ottawa) (3:30) *8. Pigeon and the Onion Pie - Wholesome Products (3:30) *9. Snowman - Lane Nakamura (5:00) *10. Cane Toad - David Clayton and Andrew Silke (3:55) *11. Maakies (4 titles) - Tony Millionaire (4:00) **a. Drinkie Crow Gets A Job **b. Uncle Gabbie Sees Some Rats **c. Tar Trap **d. Uncle Gabbie and Drinkie Crow On Vacation *12. One Day A Man Bought A House - Pjotr Sapegin (7:00) *13. Mons The Cat - Pjotr Sapegin (5:30) *14. Stubble Trouble - Calabash Animation (4:00) *15. It's My Life - Natalia Berezovaya (3:20) *16. Balance - Christophe and Wolfgang Lauenstein (1989 Academy Award Winner for Best Animated Short) (7:40) *17. Ropedancers - Raimund Krumme (8:00) *18. Semper Idem - Joachim Bode (8:00) Spike & Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation Volume 1 *HOW MUCH IS THAT WINDOW IN THE DOGGIE - John Callahan *PINK KOMKOMMER - Marv Newland, Paul Driessen *HONKY PROBLEM - Mike Judge *BLADDER TROUBLE - Webster Colcord *DISCOVERIES - Dan Smith *THANKS FOR THE MAMMARIES - Cindy Banks *DOGPILE - Miles Thompson *Beavis and Butt-Head IN PEACE, LOVE & UNDERSTANDING - Mike Judge *MUTILATOR - Eric Fogel *QUIET PLEASE - Mike Grimshaw *ONE MAN'S INSTRUMENT - Max Bannah *DOWN BEAT DOWAGER - DNA Productions *LULLABY - Ken Bruce *BULIMINATOR - Teddy Newton, Craig Kellman *DEADSY - David Anderson *PERFORMANCE ART STARRING CHAINSAW BOB - Brandon McKinney *SPEEDBUMP THE ROADKILL POSSUM - Harrison Powers Transmissions *Lupo the Butcher - Danny Antonucci Volume 2 (1993) *Horndog (3.15) - Sean Mullen *Brian's brain (3.00) - Miles Thompson *Woeful Willie (3.00) - Chris Louden *Cat, Cow and Beautiful Fish (3.00) - Walter Santucci *Finger food (2.00) - Cindy Banks *Slaughter day (1.30) - Webster Colcord *Petey's wake (2.15) - Walt Dohrn *Mutilator II (4.00) - Eric Fogel *Dog pile II (0.40) - DNA Productions *Oh crappy day (2.00) - Sean Mullen *Big top (2.00) - Zac Mayo, Fernella Boggs *Triassic Parking Lot (3.00) - Mike Wellins *Spaghetti snot (1.43) - Miles Thompson *Chainsaw Bob in a cult classic (4.00) - Brandon McKinney *Tennis (4.00) - Peter Hixson *Poetic Jaundice (2.00) - Tom Lamb, Dan Brisson *Stubbs (2.57) - Miles Thompson *Hole in one (3.00) - Dave Smith *Lloyd's Lunchbox (2.45) - Gregory Ecklund *Wrong Hole (5.25) - Mark Oftedal Volume 3 (1996) *Puke a Pound *No Neck Joe *Gun, Zipper, Snot *Empty Roll *Hut Sluts *Rick the Dick in Hospital Hell *Wastes Away *Phull Phontal Phingers *The Birth of Brian *Dirty Birdy *I Never Ho'd for my Father *Adam's Other Rib *Phuk Yew *Home, Honey, I'm High *Lloyd Loses his Lunch Volume 4 (1997) *1. Scotty Opener (0:55) *2. No Neck Joe (1:13) *3. No Neck Joe II (0:56) *4. Dumb, Big, Fat, Stupid, Baby (2:00) *5. Baby's New Formula (3:59) *6. How to Make Love to a Woman (5:15) *7. Rick the Dick in Tye-Died Dick (7:17) *8. Shindler's Fist (0:27) *9. Jurassic Fart (3:00) *10. Dogpile (1:34) *11. Horndog (2:55) *12. Brian's Brain (3:42) *13. The Cat, The Cow, and The Beautiful Fish (2:38) *14. Finger Food (2:13) *15. Slaughter Day (1:06) *16. Petey's Wake (1:43) *17. Dogpile II (0:20) *18. Oh, Crappy Day (2:23) *19. Triassic Parking Lot (3:17) *20. Spaghetti Snot (1:21) *21. Chainsaw Bob in a Cult Classic (4:35) *22. Stubbs (2:59) *23. Lloyd's Lunchbox (2:33) *24. Wrong Hole (5:04) *25. Gun, Zipper, Snot (1:05) *26. Empty Roll (1:15) *27. Hot Sluts (3:27) *28. Rick the Dick in Hospital Hell (4:20) *29. Wastes Away (2:14) *30. Phull Phrontal Phingers (6:03) *31. The Birth of Brian (5:07) *32. Home Honey I'm High (3:04) *33. Lloyd Loses His Lunch (2:29) *34. Illusion of Life (2:34) *35. Lloyd's Lunchbox III (3:25) Volume 5 *dreamboy - chris romano (4:45) *the booby trap - dna productions (4:00) *bambi meets godzilla - marv newland (2:00) *karate Dick boys - brian bress (3:00 *Sick & twisted Special Games - steven fonti (6:00) *slick's Magnum .44 - Bob King (1:50) *Horndog - Sean Mullen (2:00) *Doodie.com - Tom Winkler (6:30) *coco, the junkie pimp - pete metzger (3:30) *lloyd in 'how to get pronged' - Steven Fonti (3:00) *Jurassic fart - kendall Smith (3:05) *Hole in One - Dave Smith (3:00) *Smoking - Neil Ishimine (3:00) *Devil Went Down To Georgia - Mike Johnson (4:35) *Sloaches Fun House - Clayboy Enterprises (2:53) Volume 6 (1999) *No neck Joe III - Spike & Mike, DNA Productions (5:30) *Beyond grandpa - Breehn John Burns, Jason Johnson (3:45) *Chicken coup - Johnny Turco (2:10) *Fast driver - Nick Gibbons (4:00) *Merry Christmas grandma - Greg Kovacs (2:30) *Home, honey, I'm higher: what you should know about drugs - Spike & Mike, Matt Davis, Dan Dudley (5:00) *Legend of Raggot - Ring of Fire Productions (3:45) *Radioactive crotch man - Nick Gibbons (2:30) *Tongue twister - Collideascope Digital Productions, Sean Scott (2:20) *Yes, Timmy, there is a Santa Claus - Steven Fonti (2:50) *Dog pile - Miles Thompson (2:00) *Dog pile II - Miles Thompson (0:40) *Beyond grandpa II - Spike & Mike, Breehn John Burns, Jason Johnson (4:00) *Wrong hole - Mark Oftedal (5:25) *Swing sluts - Spike & Mike, Brett Johnson (6:00) *Billy's balloon - Don Hertzfeldt (5:20) Volume 7 (2000) *Spike intro '99 *Boris the dog *Stinky monkey *Grimm's Humpty Dumpty *Big top asshole *Beat the brat *Tyson *Brian's brain *Rick & Steve *Monkey vs robot *Lloyd's lunchbox *Scout's honor *Ghost of Stephen Foster *Bowlin' fer souls Full Frontal (2003) *1. Happy Tree Friends Mondo Mini Shows, Hide and Seek (1:24) *2. Happy Tree Friends Mondo Mini Shows, Chip Off The Old Block (2:00) *3. Happy Tree Friends Mondo Mini Shows, Crazy Antics (1:12) *4. The Challenge to Death - Juan Pablo Zaramella (3:40) *5. Choke Spot Choke - Brice Beckham (2:00) *6. Eat - Bill Plympton (9:00) *7. Cubism - Jason Baskin (2:50) *8. Harry Pothead and The Magical Herb - Los Primos Productions, Directed by Julio Calderon *& Roger Campo (3:20) *9. Horned Grandma - Dave Foss (1:30) *10. 1300 cc - Directed by Eoin Clarke, A Bermuda Shorts Production (9:37) *11. New Advances in Medicine - Plympton (:30) *12. Happiness Is Licking the Frosting - Bill Plympton (:35) *13. Timmy’s Lessons in Nature - Co-Directors: Mark Simon & T.J. (2:45) *14. The Ultimate Blow Job - Bill Plympton (:25) *15. How to Grab a Woman’s Breast - Bill Plympton (1:00) *16. The Death of Jackson Pollack - Bill Plympton (:40) *17. Maakies - Tony Millionaire (1:40) *18. Pass it On - Chad Strawderman (2:40) *19. Pickle’s Day Out - Marc Wilson & Robert Darling (2:50) *20. Roofsex - PES (1:30) *21. Lloyd in “How to get Pronged” - Greg Ecklund (3:35) *22. Rejected - Don Hertzfeldt (9:30) *23. Beyond Grandpa - Breehn Burns & Jason Johnson (3:45) *24. Bambi Meets Godzilla - Marv Newland (2:00) *25. Coco, the Junkie Pimp - Pete Metzger (3:30) *26. No Neck Joe II (4 Best of) - Craig McCracken (4:00) *27. Doodie.com - Tom Winkler (6:30) *28. Karate Dick Boys - Brian Bress (3:00) *29. Dreamboy - Chris Romano (4:45) *30. Slicks Magnum .44 - Bob King (1:50) Caught in the Act! (2005) *1. Spike and Mike Intro *2. Refrigerator Art: My Family *3. Quack Off *4. Hippie Juice *5. The Legend of Raggot *6. Grimm's Humpty Dumpty *7. Beat the Brat *8. Rip Wack *9. Stinky Monkey *10. Pornoless *11. Proper Urinal Etiquette *12. Schindler's Fist *13. Love that Pussy *14. (Treasure of the Dirty Tadpole) *15. Happy Tree Friends: Milkin' It *16. Boris the Dog *17. My First Boner *18. Rez-Erection *19. Here Comes Dr. Tran *20. Spike and Mike Exit Unprotected! (2003) * No Neck Joe in Tennis Anyone?, The Hickey, Ultimate Death Match, Girlfriends, The Turtle - Craig McCracken (5:30) * Sickcom - Robert Steven Rhine (5:00) * Coco the Junkie Pimp: Revenge of the Junkie Pimp - Pete Metzger and Michael Comas (6:03) * Maakies: A Hungry Sailor - Tony Millionaire (1:35) * Maakies: A Battle at Sea - Tony Millionaire (1:25) * Fast Driver - Nick Gibbons (4:00) * Home Honey, I’m Higher - Dan Dudley (5:00) * Swing Sluts - Brett Johnson (6:35) * Tongue Twister - Sean Scott (2:20) * Gack Gack - Hochschule fur Film und Fernsehen "Konrad Wolf" (6:40) * Five Fucking Fables - Signe Baumane (7:00) * Teach Me - Karl Wills (7:30) * Stickgirl - Bruce Simpson (2:05) * Ninjews - Josh Bass (5:21) * Beyond Grandpa II - Breehn John Burns and Jason Johnson (4:00) * Peepshow - Debbie Bruce and Natalie Repp (1:17) * Hangnail - Shane Acker (1:47) * Lupo the Butcher - Marv Newland (3:00) * Heavy - Kellie McGregor (5:10) Contagious *1. Spike and Mike Intro - Mighty Fudge *2. Doggie Style - Andrew Park *3. Bar Flies - Greg Holfeld *4. How To Tell A Woman's Sexual Preference - Bill Plympton *5. Fly Boy - Eric Merola *6. Slaughter Day - Webster Colcord *7. Cat Ciao - Sam Chen *8. Pubic Hair Transplants - Bill Plympton *9. Dumb, Big, Fat, Stupid, Baby! - David Donar *10. Baby Hunter - Toby Grauberger *11. Puke A Pound - Cindy Banks & Dave Smith *12. Beauty Secrets: Dimples - Bill Plympton *13. The Uncle Sam Show - Chris Crossland *14. Rick The Dick In Hospital - Hell-Zac Mayo & Fernella Boys *15. The Boy Who Could Smell The Future - Kurt Nellis *16. Tightened Airport Security - Bill Plympton *17. Dog Pile - Miles Thompson *18. Dog Pile II - Miles Thompson *19. Mr. J. Russel - Wouter Sel *20. I Just Returned From Japan - Bill Plympton *21. Hot Sluts - Spike And Mike *22. Mule Dick - Nick Childs *23. Home, Honey, I'm High - Kevin Kalliher *24. Bust Developer - Bill Plympton *25. Mama, I'm A Thug - Tim Lujan *26. Horn Dog - Sean Mullen *27. Lobster Shmobster - Dave Quion *28. Lloyd Loses His Lunch - Gregory Ecklund *29. Lloyd's Lunch Box III - Gregory Ecklund *30. The Two Minute Itch - Eric Favela *31. Empty Roll - Miles Thompson *32. Lucky - Nancy Su *33. Frog - Chris Conforti *34. Spike And Mike Exit - Mighty Fudge Twisted (2002) * Intro: Spike speaks. * Behind the Music That Sucks * Timmy's Lessons in Nature * Nanna and lil puss puss: Love That Pussy * Harry Pothead and the Magical Herb * Eat - Bill Plympton * Maakies * When Chickens Attack * Of Mice and Men and Mama Cass * Thank You, Mask Man * Bad Phone Sex * Fuck Her Gently Tenacious D * Pornoless * Snow White * Choke, Spot, Choke * Ah! L'amour - Don Hertzfeldt * Rejected - Don Hertzfeld See also * The Animation Show, contemporary North American collection References Sources * * Jerry Beck. Outlaw Animation: Cutting-Edge Cartoons from the Spike and Mike Festivals, Harry N. Abrams, p. 6–152. External links * Category:Animation duos Category:Animation film festivals in the United States Category:Experimental film festivals Category:Animation compilation Category:Film festivals established in 1977